


Here's To Our Story Tonight. (I'll Stop Trying To Fall In Love Again.)

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Happy Ending, Harry and Louis have a past haha, High School Reunion, M/M, Piano Sex, Rimming, Top Harry, a bit of angst, bc who doesn't love smut, niall is Louis best friend, ofc there's a happy ending, oh yeahhhh, this is basically a high school reunion and smut, ziam is very brief but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been 10 years Louis, and you're all I ever fucking think about. It drives me mental, I've never been with anyone else because of you. You destroyed me for anyone else."</p><p>-/</p><p>Or 10 years later, Louis goes back to his old high school for a reunion and has a run in with the last person he expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Our Story Tonight. (I'll Stop Trying To Fall In Love Again.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the songs ;
> 
> What A Feeling - One Direction  
> Everything You Are - Ed Sheeran
> 
> I recommend you listen to them as you read this :)
> 
> This is just a side thing I wanted to write, I wanted to write smut. My fic Beauty Behind The Madness is still going, and if you haven't yet, you should go check it out x
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at ; LouisWannaBeToplinson@Tumblr.Com

10 years, it's been 10 years since Louis last stepped foot in this place. 

When he received the letter two weeks ago, stating the 10 year high school reunion he hadn't planned on actually going. He didn't want to go back to the high school he spent most his time hiding out from. But, as he stared at the piece of paper, his grip getting stronger on it, something told him, whispered to him telling him to go. 

That's how he found himself here, standing in the old Gym Room where he used to hide out in the lockers for Gym Class, refusing to go and participate in any of the activities that we're going on. He's by himself, a glass in his hand, filled with whatever flavoured punch he couldn't be bothered remembering the name of. 

He's sipping it lightly, not really liking the tingly taste that it gives him while he observes the room. It's, weird, seeing people he went to school with, he sees how some are successful, some, he's even seen on T.V as well. He see's the girls who used to always sit at a specific table in the lunchrooms gossiping about everyone, all grown and beautiful. And still, gossiping about what ever if going on in there lives. 

He spots one of the male acquaintances that he had back in school, they never really spoke, but sat next to each other in a couple of classes. His name was Chad, and he was a chubby boy. But looking at him now, he looks completely different. The excess fat is long gone, replaced with what must be a toned body underneath the suit he's wearing, and the double chin, now replaced with a sharp jawline. Louis only knows that it's Chad, because he took his time to observe him once in one of there partners projects. He has a mole right in-between his eyes and a scar on his top right lip. 

Louis recognises just about everyone here, and it makes him feel like an outcast. He recognises just about everyone, but yet has to be recognised himself. 

This time he takes a long sip of his punch. 

Louis was never, the nerd of the school, the jock, or any stereotypical cliche that gets set for high school. He was a drifter, he drifted in and out of group friends, and mainly stuck by himself. He wasn't noticed by many people, and he did like his alone time. But now that he's standing here, alone, he's not liking it that much. 

Twenty minutes past, and Louis finished his punch off and dropped his glass off somewhere he can't remember, when he's approached. 

"Oh my god, is that really you? Louis, Tomlinson? Is that you?" 

Louis head whips up so fast, he thinks he gets whiplash. 

"It is you! Holy shit, do you remember me?" The man says, and Louis raises his eyebrows. 

He looks so familiar, it's his eyes that makes Louis think. They're a soft brown doe, innocent and mischievous at the same time. They're striking something inside Louis, it's like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue, you know the word, you know the meaning, but yet you can't say it. It's how he's feeling, he knows this boy, he remembers him briefly, but he just can't, remember him. 

"God, it's been so long I don't expect you to remember." He laughs. "It's Liam Payne, you helped me out of the closet ten years ago." He says, a small crooked smile on his face. 

Then it clicks, he remembers this boy, remembers him now. 

They were halfway through the last year of high school when Liam approached him with an odd request. It was no secret that Louis was gay, and out at the school. He had no shame in who he was, he embraced and cherished it. And when Liam came to him, asking how he did he do it, express and love himself for being gay. Louis had been taken back. But he spent months with the boy, helping him accept who he was, that he was normal and people would still love him. He was the reason Liam was able to accept him for who he was. 

"Holy shit, Liam. Look at you." Louis says a genuine smile on his face. "You're no longer just, a lanky person." Louis laughs. "Your biceps have come in, and is that stubble I see on your jaw? And-" Louis gasps for dramatic effect. "Tattoos? Holy shit you've changed so much, grown so much." He finally admits, a soft smile on his face. 

"You too Louis, you've definitely grown into a handsome man. Not that, you were never attractive." Liam says biting his lower lip, as he runs his fingers through the short amount of hair he has on his head. 

Louis would think he was flirting with him, if he didn't see the glimmer of silver on Liam's wedding finger, and a smile splits across his face. 

"You married now, Liam?" Louis questions. 

Liam's cheeks go a dark red. 

"I am, yes." Liam says, Louis can hear the happiness in his voice. "You remember, Zayn Malik? The art student, who left two months before high school was over, because he didn't want to graduate?" 

Louis briefly remembers him, Louis was a drifter, not that well known, but Zayn was on a whole new level. He knew when he wanted to be seen, and when he wanted to be hidden. He made himself presentable if he wanted it. No one could ever find him, he found them. Zayn was, he was the most mysterious boy in the school. 

"I do, yes." He nods. 

"I married him." Liam says, his grin splitting his face. It looks like it hurts how wide it is. 

"You're shitting me, seriously?" Louis is honestly so surprised, he never would've guessed 18 year old Liam would've fancied someone like Zayn. They were complete opposites. 

"We met, two years after high school on a subway. The rest, well, it was history." Liam sighs happily to himself. 

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you." Louis admits patting Liam's shoulder, a soft smile on his face. 

"I would've invited you to the wedding, but you kind of, after high school, dropped off the face of the earth. No one, could find you? Niall was shattered when you just, disappeared. He adored you a lot." Liam lowly admits, sadness clouding his voice. And Louis doesn't like that, he wants the happiness back. 

"I had to, go. I couldn't stay there anymore, I spent my whole childhood there and I just. Needed out. I know, I should've gave you my phone number or something. But when I left, I just, went. Didn't think of anything, and went." Louis voice is clogged with sadness, and if he wasn't in his old Gym Room surrounded by old classmates, he would probably end up crying. "Is Niall here tonight?" Louis tries, looking at Liam. 

"He is, yes. He wouldn't miss this for the world. He was over at the snack table when I last saw him. Old habits never really leave." Liam says with a laugh. 

"I'm going to go find him, and, before I go. Here have my number, maybe we can catch up more. And you can tell me more about Zayn, I take it he's not here tonight?" Louis says putting his number into Liam's phone when he hands it over to him. 

"No, he's not. He wanted to come, but he's in LA at the moment. So, he couldn't really make it." Liam laughs, mainly to himself. 

"LA? What's he doing there?"

"Wow, you've really missed out on so much." Liam says laughing lowly. "He's a famous artist now Louis, he's in LA for the opening of one of his new museums. I was meant to be there, but I came back here to visit family and attend this. I leave tomorrow to fly back there. We live in LA now." Liam says, his smile is only small this time around. 

"Wow, I'm, speechless to be honest. And, so proud of you, both of you." Louis feels like he's going to cry, he's missed out on so much. "I'm going to go find Niall, text me, Liam. I've missed you.." Louis mumbles. "Payno." He says with a small smirk. 

"You dick, I wanted that nickname to die when I left high school." Liam laughs, before he's shaking his head. "Go find Niall, he'll either murder you for leaving him, or hug you to death. I hope it's the later option." 

"Me too." Louis laughs before he bids Liam goodbye with a tight hug. 

Louis makes his way through the dance floor, keeping his head down as he swivels through the bodies dancing. Kind of reminding him of the hallways where he used to do it through the mass of teenagers. 

When he makes it over to the snack table, it doesn't take him long to notice Niall. And he looks, so different. 

When Louis knew him, Niall was small and a tiny bit chubby. He had braces, and his hair was completely white from repeatedly bleaching it. But now, now he's so much more different. 

The chubbiness is gone, and it's like what happened to Chad. It's replaced by a slim body and sharp jaw lines, with high cheekbones. His hair isn't white anymore, instead it's gone back to his natural brunette colour, and to Louis, it looks much better than the white did. And, his braces are gone, Louis can't see the metal in his teeth anymore when he sees Niall smile or put something in his mouth to eat. 

He's grown, he's older and Louis is nervous to approach him. 

Niall was his one and only friend, he knew the boy ever since they were little. Niall was always there for him, and he loved Louis like a brother, and Louis knew that. And it's been 10 fucking years since he last saw Niall, it's so, Louis really has no words for how he feels. He just feels, sad, and disappointed in himself. 

He sucks in a deep breath before he walks over to Niall, his back is to Louis and he bites his lower lip as he raises his left hand to pat Niall's shoulder. Niall hums to himself before he's turning around. The plate in his hand seems to fall in slow motion, when Niall recognises who is in front of him. Louis watches the plate go, watches the fold splatter on the ground before the next thing he knows, two arms have wrapped around his waist and a face is buried in his neck. 

"You fucking dick." Niall's voice is choked, and Louis can feel a wetness on his neck. 

Niall is crying. 

"Niall." Louis whispers his arms wrapping around Niall's body, pulling him in close to him. "I'm so sorry." 

"I fucking missed you so much." Niall says against his skin. "You left me, I was so lost without my best friend." Niall hiccups. "You were just, gone." He finally pulls away, his blue eyes are glossy and red, and Louis feels like shit that he made his (former?) best friend cry. 

"I'm so sorry Niall, I'm so fucking sorry." Louis whispers his own eyes glossing up, as a couple of lose tears stream down his face. 

"Where did you go?" Niall says letting go of Louis body and wiping at his own eyes. 

"I had to leave Niall, after, everything that happened. I just, couldn't bare it anymore. I spent my whole life here Niall, and then, my mum passed away on my graduation day." Louis trembles. "I just couldn't fucking do it. I had to leave. But I feel so bad that I cut off connections with everyone, I'm so sorry." Louis says holding back the sob that wants to escape his throat. 

"It's okay, Louis it's okay. Just breathe." He does what Niall says. "You're here now, and that's all that matters and I'll be dammed if I let you leave again without a contact." Niall says trying to lighten the mood. 

Louis just lets out a wet laugh. 

-/

Niall gets his number and new address before he's bouncing off when his partner comes back from the bathroom and demands a dance. Niall apologetically says goodbye, but Louis dismisses him, happy that he was able to catch up with him and that they can now be in contact again. 

But standing in the Gym Room alone again, the air seemed more stuffy and muggy that he had to leave for a breather. He couldn't stand the feeling of being suffocated anymore, so he made his way out of the Gym Room and down into the main hallway of the high school. 

It's completely empty, and dead silent down the hallway and Louis is remembering how he used to spend every day walking up and down these hallways to get to class. He traces his fingers against the wall, as he walks down the hallway his mind racing with memories of what his school years were like. 

He passes by his old science lab, his old Maths room, all his classes he passes by. When he makes it to his most favourite class, he feels a warm smile take over his face. 

Louis had always had a passion for music and drama, and the high school he went to, the rooms were combined and Louis did both. He would learn instruments and how to sing, and he would learn how to act. It was his most favourite time of being in high school, the combined class. 

The door is unlocked to his surprise, but he doesn't think much of it as he walks in and flicks the light on. The room comes to life once the light is on, and Louis feels like he's 18 again coming to learn either an instrument, strengthen his vocals or act out a play. He misses it so much, he closes his eyes and let's a long breath out before he opens them again. 

Something startles him when he looks over towards the performance stage, and he nearly trips when he stumbles back after registering to what was on the stage. 

There was a black grand piano placed in the middle of the stage, but what caught him off guard was the figure sitting at the very edge of the stage. The man, Louis could tell, was dressed in black jeans, a pair of leather boots, and a black and white floral shirt. His hair, was pulled back into a bun, and Louis could see a couple of necklaces hanging from his neck and tattoos peaking out from the collar of his shirt. 

He was, gorgeous and oddly familiar. 

"Louis Tomlinson." The man speaks, his voice is deep, rough but a hint of smoothness behind the tone. 

He knows that voice, but, it can't be, can it?

"Wondered how long it would take until you found your way back to this room. It's where you spent most your time wasn't it? Became the teachers favourite just so you could be trusted enough to spend lunch times in here, alone. And even, on weekends. You'd find yourself in this room, so I wondered how long it would take for you to find your way back here." The man says, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Louis swallows back the dry lump in his throat, it's been 10 years, he shouldn't still be feeling this way. His mother passing was one thing that made him leave, but him, this man, was another reason to why he needed to leave. 

"Remember when, you would sneak me in here on the weekends and we'd fuck against every available surface? Remember when you used to play the piano and sing to me?" He's standing up now, and he's making his way over to Louis. But Louis feet are glued to the spot, he can't move. "Remember when we thought we had the world at our hands, yet at the same time, no one knew?" He continues, he's getting so close now. "Remember when I told you, that I loved you, and then you left without a trace?" 

It hits Louis hard, when he finishes the sentence. It hits him, on how childish he was, how scared he was of commitment. 

"You do, you remember it all. Do you remember my name?" He asks and Louis swallows, hard. 

"Harry Styles." Louis says just above a whisper. 

He's standing in front of Louis now, and he's grown, he's almost a foot taller then Louis now and it makes him feel so small. 

"You were my everything Louis, I loved you. And you made me feel pathetic when you left. And it's been 10 years, but I still think of you and every passing day. I never thought I'd see you again, but, when I saw you walk into the Gym Room tonight I knew you'd find your way back here. So I got here first, so this could happen, so you could face me after you ran out. It's been 10 years Louis, and I just want to know one thing." He says, Louis feels a hand on his jaw and his face is being lifted up so he can lock eyes with Harry. 

"Why did you run away when I said I loved you?" Harry questions. 

Louis swallows again, he feels dehydrated. He knew this question was coming, he knew this, but yet it still makes him nervous and not completely sure on how to answer. He has to be honest, but he sounds pathetic when he's honest. He's scared that if he lies, Harry will see right through it. 

"I was scared Harry." Louis admits softly. "I was so scared. We were together for so long, and we were hidden, kept a secret because you weren't out. You weren't ready, and it scared me so much Harry when you said you loved me." Louis continues to whisper. "What we had, we never really had a label on it, but it was amazing and I loved it too. And then, it became real to me, the second you admitted how you felt. It became real that the heavy feelings weren't one sided, but it scared me so much." He adverts his eyes from Harry. "So, I chickened out and ran away. It was pathetic, but I was pathetic back then. Running away from my problems was always my solution, or when things got hard." Louis deflates when he finishes speaking. 

"It's just, so ugh." Harry says stepping away from Louis. "I was never out at this school, this school intimidated me, it never made me feel like an adequate. And to come out was so scary then, but you were out and proud and I idolised you for it. But, I could never do it myself, you know?" Harry sighs to himself, before he reaches up and undoes his hair, letting the brown curls fall and settle against his shoulders, it's grown to the point where it's even reaching his chest now. It's so long. "And then we, had what we had, and it was amazing. It lasted a couple of years what we had. And then, when I tell you my true feelings, what you made me feel. You just, you left. Up packed and left, me." Harry dryly laughs to himself. "You shattered me, you were my first real crush, my first boyfriend, my first real love and you just, broke me." Harry admits with a loud sigh. 

"It's been 10 years Louis, and you're all I ever fucking think about. It drives me mental, I've never been with anyone else because of you. You destroyed me for anyone else." 

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so fucking sorry. I loved you too, I never said it because it was scary to me, when I was 18 to admit I loved someone. I took the cowards way out, and ran when I should've just told you I returned the feelings. I'm so sorry Harry, I know no matter how much I apologise, it won't make up for what I did, but I'm just. So fucking sorry, I hate myself for what I did." Louis says closing his eyes as he sucks in a deep breathe, he doesn't want to break down crying in front of Harry. Not yet. 

It's silent between the two, the only noise Louis can hear is Harry moving around. But he keeps his eyes closed, because he just knows if he opens them he'll most likely end up crying. 

It happens in one swift movement, there's a hand on his hip and he's being pulled into a hard chest. Another hand appears on the back of his neck, before there's lips on his own. 

It's Harry, he knows it's Harry. And he can't stop the sob that escapes from his lips onto Harry's. 

Harry was the best thing that happened to Louis in high school, besides Niall and the Liam incident, Harry was everything to Louis, he was his first love as well. And he ruined it, he wonders if he just admitted his feelings, and stayed things would've been better. Maybe, him and Harry would've been together for these ten years, maybe he never would left this town. Maybe he would've been to Liam's wedding, been with Niall more. Maybe him and Harry would've ended up married as well. There are so many what if's running through his mind as he thinks about what could have happened if he never ran away. 

He feels Harry's lips press harder against his own, maybe Harry is thinking the same thing, how life would've turned out if Louis never ran away. 

Louis presses his lips back just as hard, kissing Harry with all the emotion that he has. Harry's lips move against his own, and he feels Harry's tongue sneak out and lick at his bottom lip, Louis doesn't hesitate to open his mouth for Harry. He feels like he's 18 again, clumsily making out with Harry in the same room. He can taste salt, when his tongue brushes against Harry's and he's not sure if it's his tears, Harry's tears or both combined. 

The hand on Louis neck tightens as he guides Louis in the kiss, and the one on his hip squeezes him tightly. Louis moved his own hands to Harry's waist to hold onto as they make out in the middle of the Drama/Music room. 

"I missed you." Harry whispers against his lips. 

"I missed you too." Louis mumbles back. 

And then they're kissing again, making out like their life depends on it.

Harry ends up pulling away soon, and he grabs Louis hand before he tugs him up on the stage and towards the Piano. He manurers Louis so he's up against the Piano and he doesn't waste anytime lifting him up and placing him on top of the Piano, glad that the lid of the Piano is shut and not open. 

Louis legs wrap around Harry's waist as he pulls him in, his hand find the column of Harry's shirt and he pulls him back in for another kiss. Harry's hands find there way on Louis body, they move from his hips, to his back, all over and down to the hem of his shirt. He grabs the lose thread, and tugs at it as he bites onto Louis lower lip gently. Louis gets the idea and breaks the kiss off and raises his hands for Harry to tug the shirt off and throw it on the ground, Harry does the same unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop off his shoulders and fall to the ground. 

Louis doesn't go back to kissing Harry just yet, he takes his time to take in Harry's broad chest. 

His shoulders are wider, the small pudgy tummy he had is now gone and a set of hard muscle has taken it's place. There's tattoos littered all over his chest and arms, and Louis bites his lower lip as he brings his hand up to trace the sparrows on Harry's collar bones. Louis bites his lower lip, as he traces over the soft skin. Before he's leaning in and kissing along the column of Harry's throat. 

Harry sighs, as Louis traces his kisses down Harry's throat and across his shoulder blades and down onto his chest. His left hand comes up to Louis hair, twining in the brown softness when he feels Louis tongue over his nipple. Harry shivers, feeling goosebumps rise on his body when Louis begins to suck and his cock twitches in his jeans. 

"That still turns you on." Louis whispers when he pulls away, it's not in a mocking way or anything like that, it's an observation way. Surprising Louis that it still worked. 

Harry just huffs before his hands are coming up to Louis chest and he's pushing him down on the Piano. Louis lets himself fall, his back hitting the cool surface makes his skin tickle. Harry's hands find there way to Louis jeans, and he undoes the belt thats there pulling it out and dropping it on the floor. Before he unbuttons his jeans, and pulls the zipper down. Louis lets a soft grunt out when Harry pulls his jeans down his legs, stops to take his shoes off, before pulling the material over his ankles and feet and discarding them on the ground with everything else.

They don't speak, and Louis keeps his eyes closed when he raises his hips as Harry tugs his briefs down and over his body. And he lets his body shudder, when he feels a hand on his half hard cock. It's wet, which means Harry has licked his palm and remembered the way that Louis liked to be wanked off. Harry starts slow, slowly building his rhythm up and twisting his hand at the crown of Louis cock. Louis whimpers beneath him, his hands coming up, one goes into his hair, and his other finds his own nipple to twist and pinch at. Louis nipples have always been more sensitive than Harry's has ever been. 

Harry's hand works over him for a total of 5 more jerks before he feels a tongue swipe over his slit. And Louis buckles, his left leg kicks out at the feeling and he just knows that Harry is smirking. He feels the tentative lick again, before Harry's hand has stopped moving and a mouth is enclosed over the top of his dick. Louis can't open his eyes, he's too lost in the pleasure to open and look. But he knows that if he looks down, Harry will be looking straight at him. He always does it when he sucks Louis cock, he always looks directly up at him. 

Harry's mouth sinks lower as he sucks, and his hand twist at the base of Louis cock as Harry begins to bob his head up and down. He sucks, hard, the way Louis likes it, and his tongues traces up and down the underside of Louis dick. Along the angry vein that's there, and against the sensitive spot just under the crown of Louis cock. Louis legs are shaking, his thighs trembling at the pleasure and Harry has always been good at giving head. It was his specialty. 

Louis lost in the sensation of Harry sucking, and twisting his hand that he doesn't register straight away when Harry pulls his mouth off and traces kisses down his cock and past his balls. He only registers to it, when he feels a kitten lick at his asshole and he lets a loud gasp up, his legs coming up flat against the Piano, and spread more for Harry. 

Harry's hand is still working over Louis cock as his tongue works over his hole. His licks are long, and he pushes at Louis hole every time he goes over it. Like he wants in, but never pushes in enough to actually give it that pressure. His teeth nibble over the small wrinkles of muscle, and Louis thighs are twitching at the feelings. Rimming was one of Louis most favourite things, he was against it at first when Harry first mentioned it. But after a bit of convincing, Louis finally allowed Harry to go down on him and he's never regretted it since, Louis fucking loves it. 

Harry changes his angle on where he's licking Louis, pointing his tongue to begin to prod at the muscle. And it doesn't take long for Harry to lick, prod and soon his tongue is slipping inside the muscle making Louis shout out a high pitch moan, his back arching and Harry's hand is still jerking him off and Louis feels so close to the edge already, Harry has always had that power over him, making him so close to the blink of coming by doing the most simple things. 

As close as he is, he doesn't come, doesn't get a chance when Harry is pulling away from everything and reaching into his back pocket. Harry pulls out a small satchel of Lube, that he had packed mainly for himself. He was going to have a small wank when he got to the hotel he's staying at, but this is a much better usage for it. 

He rips it open with his teeth, and he squirts it onto his left hand, rubbing the wetness around his fingers, before he's using his right hand to push and spread Louis thighs for him. They still haven't spoken, but Louis eyes have now opened and they're holding eye contact.

No words need to be said, they speak with there eyes, and Harry knows he's allowed when Louis lets a small sigh out and his eyes are full of trust.

The first finger slips into Louis with little resistance from his tongue earlier and one of Louis hands come down to circle at Harry's hand on his thigh. He groans lowly when Harry crooks the finger, twists it around a bit before he's slipping in a second one next to it. It's a small stretch, Louis hasn't had anything near his arse for awhile now, so it feels a bit weird at first. But he knows when Harry finds his prostate it'll be all better. 

When Harry's third finger slips in Louis lets a loud gasp out, because it doesn't take long for Harry to curl his fingers and they're brushing against his prostrate. Louis back arches again, and he's cussing mainly to himself and Harry begins to fuck his fingers in and out of Louis, making sure to hit the spot dead on every time. 

Harry works his fingers for a tiny bit longer, and he see's the way Louis body is trembling which means he's about to come so he slips his fingers out gently, and Louis whines at the loss his eyes opening and staring at Harry. 

"Not yet." Harry whispers. 

He undoes his own pants, and tugs them down along with his boxers and he grabs his cock with the hand covered in lube that was in Louis arse and he wanks himself off. Getting himself to full hardness, and wet as much as he could with the lube. 

"I don't have a Condom." Harry admits. "Didn't think this would happen." 

"It's okay, I'm clean, I got checked ages ago. I'm okay. You?" Louis asks back. 

"Yes, I'm clean." Harry says and Louis just nods. 

Harry bites his lower lip before he manhandles Louis down the Piano more, so his arse is just hanging off the edge of the Piano and his hand grabs Louis hip to steady him, as the other guides his cock into Louis. 

His legs have come up onto Harry's shoulders, and his head is thrown back a loud whine escaping his throat as Harry finally pushes in. Harry pushes in completely after a couple of tries, and his hips are flushed against Louis plump ass. 

"Fuck." Louis shudders. "Forgot how big you actually are." he moans loudly when Harry slowly pulls out and thrust back in. 

"Forgot how good you feel around me." Harry whispers back, his hands coming up to hold Louis thighs as he slowly thrusts in and out of Louis. "Always wanted to fuck you against this Piano. We never did it, but I always wanted to." Harry says, breathless laugh escaping his throat as his thrusts start to pick up speed. 

Louis can't say anything, he's too lost in the pleasure his head is hanging back, his mouth is open and whimpers are leaving his mouth as Harry's hips move faster and his cock brushes against his prostrate. 

"F-fuck." Louis manages to squeeze out when Harry's cock keeps brushing against his prostrate. "There." He whispers his hips arching off the Piano as Harry fucks harder into him, making sure to hit his prostrate every time. 

Harry's groaning above him, his fingernails have dug into Louis thighs, as his hips work faster and he hears Louis let a high pitch whine out and two thrusts later he knows that Louis is coming, his thighs are shaking, and his body is quivering as the orgasm washes over him. Harry moans at that, and his hips stutter as well as his thrust start to become sloppy and slowing down. 

"In or out?" Harry groans out. 

He hears a faint reply of 'in' and Harry grunts as he works his hips, chasing his own orgasm. It doesn't take that long, and his own hips stutter as he pushes up against Louis and begins to come inside him. Harry hangs his head, breathing hard as he comes and he feels the stickiness inside Louis starting to surround his cock, and he whimpers as he slowly pulls out letting a deep heavy sigh escape his mouth. 

"Fucking hell." Harry mumbles, he's still holding onto Louis thighs and he's pulled all the way out as he tries to catch his breath. 

They stay like that in silence for a bit, before it gets too much for Harry and he drops Louis legs and falls to the floor his own legs weak, and he needed to lay down. He lays on his back on the cool ground, staring up at the roof and he hears Louis shuffling ontop or the Piano before he hears Louis get off it and he feels a presence lay down next to him. And he sighs happily when he feels Louis curl up around his body, and his own arms go to wrap around Louis. 

It's not the end, it's not a happily ever after. Not yet. Louis knows that, they still have a lot to talk about, a lot to say to each other. They have problems to face and deal with in the morning, they also won't be here for that long. They'll need to get dressed and head out, the school will close soon. There's a lot of consequences that Louis is going to need to face tomorrow, and a lot of questions he's going to need to answer for Harry. There's going to probably be an argument, tears and apologies said tomorrow over everything. 

So it's not their end, it's not their happily ever after yet. But for now, wrapped up together naked, sticky and satisfied with one other. Louis is able to feel Harry's hand tracing circles on his lower back, and he himself gives Harry small kisses on his shoulder. Louis doesn't allow himself to think about what the morning will bring, he only thinks of the now, where he is, who he's with. 

And, he may have missed out on ten years of this. Being held, feeling loved and even the sex. But for now? He's satisfied, he's wrapped up in Harry's arms once more, his mind is at peace and a small content smile is on his face. 

The voice that whispered for him to come here, to this reunion, whispers once more to him, saying:

Things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
